Confesiones de una cítrica
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: regalo especial para mi amiga eni, por su cumpleaños // Porque si la vida te da limones, has tu limonada y entre mas cítrica mejor// porque no estas sola en esto somos muchas solo hay que encontrar un lugar donde confesarnos OS


Un pequeño regalo para mi amiga eni =) cabra loca es algo atrasado por tu cumple, pero la intensión es lo que vale, o no??

Recuerda que te quiero diario con patas, y espero te lo tomes con humor, yo al menos me divertí harto escribiéndolo =)

Diclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de S. meyer… si tuviera un sexy vampiro para mi, no duden que estaría encerrada en mi pieza las 24 horas del día…

* * *

**Confesiones de una cítrica**

Mi vida es una mierda… pueden creer que soy una adicta al internet, y no crean que al MSN, facebook o alguna pagina de amistad, si no, más bien adicta a fanfiction, una página muy cool creada especialmente para ratones de biblioteca, amantes de la lectura y que con una sola versión de la historia no es suficiente…

Había leído al menos 10 veces mis ejemplares de Austen, miento creo que Orgullo y prejuicio me lo sabía de memoria, con más de 20 veces leído podía fácilmente decir los diálogos, y cuando la historia ya no podía más llegue a esta página, y grata sorpresa me encontré en que no soy la única con un amor por los libros y las historias, si no que hay mas, miles y miles que no solo leen, sino además escriben, no piensan que es genial.

Yo aun no me animo a escribir, aunque la verdad mi vida es una historia… una historia con un final algo complicado, la verdad es que ni siquiera el inicio ha comenzado, y como si soy extremadamente vergonzosa, que prefiero enterrar mi cara en un libro que perderme en sus ojos verdes, que me sumergen a un mundo de cuentos de hadas, donde quizás si tenga mi final feliz.

Pero como la ficción es una y la realidad es otra, prefiero sumergirme en la realidad de mis historias y autores favoritos…

Entre tantas historias encontré algunas de calificación M, contenido para adulto, llamado por las chicas lemmon, y la verdad son buenísimos y es así como Isabella , con tan solo 20 años de edad es una fanática de los lemmon de orgullo y prejuicio, y es que con tanta imaginación de las autoras, me pregunto si solo son palabras, o podrán en práctica lo que dicen.

Y así en un día aburrido, sin nada más que hacer que navegar un rato e la laptop, me doy cuenta que me he leído todos los fic de orgullo y prejuicio…

¡Horror! Cero actualizaciones, cero historias nuevas, y todas las historias antiguas ya leídas al menos dos veces…

_Calma bella, calma, todo tiene solución, quizás solo es un error de tus ojitos, o tu cuenta de correo colapso, eso tiene que ser…_

Y así después de dar mil vueltas el correo y la hoja de búsqueda de fic de orgullo y prejuicio, me doy cuenta de la triste realidad… SOY ADICTA A FANFICTION y ahora no tengo nada que leer.

Pero esperen, orgullo y prejuicio no es la única historia que existe… si hay fic de este libro, ¿por qué no habrá de otros?

Buscando…

Angeles y demonios… NO!

The host… este parece interesante…

* * *

**Después de dos horas **

Uf que historia, quiero leer el libro, más que eso quiero saber más de la autora, tendrá más libros así, con triángulos amorosos complicados y todo eso…

**S. Meyer**

**Autora de la sensacional saga de vampiros que ha revolucionado a todo el mundo, y ¿Cómo no? Si con un sexy clan de vampiros desde donde el padre es un bombón, y los hijos, Uff Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Edward muchas mujeres gritan en la calle "muérdeme" y no solo por estos vampiros, la autora crea un triangulo amoroso entre bella, humana, Edward, vampiro, y Jacob, hombre lobo. **

Ahhhhh Edward y Jacob, así se llaman mi amor platónico y mi mejor amigo. Claro que ellos no son ni vampiro o hombre lobo… que yo sepa… aunque sería sexy… _oh bella aleja esos pensamientos cítricos de tu mente… muchas historias de clasificación M te están pasando la cuenta._

Y era verdad, ahora ya no veía nada con los mismos ojos, es que todo era distinto, en cada momento venían a mi mentes extractos de las historias que leía y es que hasta el asiento del bus no tenía el mismo significado…

* * *

**1 mes después**

Y yo que llegue a pensar en que el mundo de Austen era lo mejor que existía… y si bien es buenísimo aun no conocía el mundo de Meyer y sus sexys vampiros, y es que es una gran historia de amor, que te sumerge en ella, y como me gustaría que mi vida fuera así de sencilla. Sin tantas complicaciones o quizás sí, que mi amor platónico dejara de ser un play boy que se mete con cada falda que se cruza, y que pena, yo uso pantalones… o que mi mejor amigo dejara su amor por Leah y me besará… estoy enamorada, de mi play boy, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ver de esa forma a mi mejor amigo, como Bella se besa con Jake y Edward la persona? La vida real debería ser así…

Y ahora que he leído unas veces la saga, veremos que tiene que ofrecerme fanfiction…

* * *

**Dos meses después**

Mi vida había dado un giro de 180°, Edward se había dado cuenta que era un play boy, que estaba enamorado de mi, pero no se había atrevido hablarme y si bien al principio estaba confundida ya que mi mejor amigo había dejado a su novia porque tenía sentimientos por mi y yo estaba entre dos amores… uno el chico dulce y que siempre había estado ahí y el otro el chico play boy… pero mi amor por Edward pudo mas, eso no quiere decir que no pobre los labios o quizás otras partes de Jacob, pero ya estaba en el pasado, y ahora solo disfrutaba de mi amor con Eddie y créanme tener una mente cítrica realmente funciona.

Uff seria increíble que mi vida fuera así, pero la realidad era otra, el giro de 360° era que Edward estaba cada vez mas play boy, al cual le servían todas las chicas menos yo, y Jake y Leah serian padres, les falló el condón.

Pero no todo era triste, aun tenia mi mundo en la red, donde cada día me llegaban mas de 10 actualizaciones, y 8 de ellas eran lemmon, uff mi memoria ahora tenia una cantidad inimaginable de este tipo de escena…

Una de las chicas que conocí por fanfiction me recomendó una página: Spilled coffe on a fic donde simulan un café y recomiendan muy buenos fic, y desde ese día era adicta a los café y en especial los mocca… Sí, mi mentalidad cítrica iba en aumento considerable…

Y aquí estoy en el día de hoy esperando la recomendación del día lunes, Niki prometió una muy buena historia así que tengo preparado mi café y galletas para acompañar la lectura…

* * *

Una hora después

Madurez… un especial de la casa, donde eni es la autora, umm muy buena historia, Quil y Claire no son mi pareja favorita, pero Eni escribe muy buenas entrevistas, así que está muy bien =)

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde…

Me gusto mucho la historia, tiene un talento innato, veré que otras historias tiene.

Uff esta chica definitivamente se va a mis favoritos, llamada inoportuna, fueron unos de mis favoritos, pero mía y primeros auxilios no se quedan atrás.

Leyendo su perfil encontré algo más…

**Si eres ****CITRICA osea que te gustan los lemoons****...tienes QUE.. pasarte por este Blog. . No te arrepentiras...**

¿Qué si me gustan los lemmon?

Son relativamente mi vida, y como no? Si son genialísimos, simplemente únicos… ahhh hay que ver que tal la pagina…

¿CÍTRICA?

Dejame decirte, que no estas sola. Somos muchas como tú, bajo un mismo propósito y bajo una misma frase que nos identifica y nos hace querer gritarla a los 4 vientos:

_**"Si el árbol te da limones... haz una limonada"**_

Y bien cítrica por favor...

Yo sabia que no era la única, pero un blogg para cítricas es el paraíso, ¿Quién fue la de la idea? Hay que crearle un altar, es una ídola …

Veamos que más sale…

**Eres una ****Citrica ****cuando......**

- Te das cuenta que la mayoria de tus Story Alert son de Fic categorias +M. ( En fanfiction)

- Cuando ya nada...**NADA**, lo ves de la misma forma inocente despues de ese fic o esa novela o esa película.

- Cuando andas con una sonrisa boba pegada al rostro todo el día.

- Cuando has perdido la capacidad de asombro en "ciertas" cosas.

- ¿Sigo?

Uff definitivamente están todos mis síntomas, y creo que mas…

Síntomas de una cítrica

Aquí les va; tomen nota y comparen se sorprenderan de los que a diario presentan:

**Hiperventilacion **severa con cuadros de taquicardia reversible.

**Sudoracion** fría excesiva, como reaccion a la imagen ( ya sea mental u fisica)

**Hipersecrecion salival** ( baba)

**Epistaxsis profusa** ( Sangre de las narices) lo que si no se trata a tiempo puede provocar anemia y no permitir ( o enmascarar) el siguiente sintoma..

**Robincundez **excesiva ( sonrojo) asociado a bochornos inevitables

**Sincope **( desmayo) íntimamente relacionada con la hiperventilacion.

**Sobreestimulacion **nerviosa, provocando en algunos casos severos pequeños espasmos ( o tiritones) nerviosos.

**Debilidad **muscular lo que puede provocar caídas de sillas, camas, o el lugar donde este al momento cítrico.

**Aleteo estomacal **(conocido vulgarmente como "mariposas) ; no es un síntoma molesto pero si es un indicador al cual ahí que poner atención.

**Incontinencia urinaria **por la sobre estimulación recibida.

**Hipertermia**: alzas que se consideran desde los 40ºC en adelante... una cítrica estándar puede llegar rápidamente a los 80ºC al ver una imagen de ALGUN MUSO desnudo.

Definitivamente era cítrica, y sin cargos de conciencia

Y que mas si no eres la única con esta adicción… simplemente son muchas y puedes tener tu confesión de cítrica, y entre mas mejor…

PORQUE SI LA VIDA TE DA LIMONES…

HAS TU LIMONADA Y ENTRE MAS CITRICA MEJOR…

* * *

Bueno amiga de mi corazón, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños, yo estoy feliz porque me gradué jajajaja mi maestra me dijo que ya era cítrica completamente =)

Ahora el minuto sentimental =P

Jajaja se que no te gustan, pero bueno es mi shot jajaja y escribo lo que se me ocurra…

Amiga te quiero mucho, y mil gracias por tu preocupación y apoyo, por tus mail y por leer los mios =) eres la mejor =)

… solo un poco de minuto amoroso, antes que me retes =) jajajaja

Ahora los avisos…

Desde donde se nombra el blogg de limones cítricos, hay extractos del blogg y están cordialmente invitadas a visitarlo, información en mi perfil =)

Y por el blogg de spilled coffe on a fic =) el link esta en mi perfil, y tenemos como staff un concurso, que están todas invitadas a pasar y participar nominando a sus favoritos ==)

Otra vez saludos

Y feliz cumpleaños eni =) tus otros regalos cuando nos veamos =)

Con cariño lizzy


End file.
